


Death of Me

by 1kaiey2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaiey2/pseuds/1kaiey2
Summary: So, this is about Lance and Keith's story. It is kind of difficult to understand but I hope you can piece it together. I really want to tell you about this but I don't really want to give it away.Keith and Lance are soulmates and one of them dies (not telling who). The person's point of view is explaining their love story and their connection on a deeper level. Here is a paragraph (my favourite) But i blurped out the person's name so you don't know who dies. SorryYou died. You died and I couldn't do anything about it. I was there. You were dying right in front of my eyes. My heart was breaking into two . I could physically feel it. Do you know how hard it was to watch your soulmate slip beneath your fingers, watching you forget me piece by piece? Well, it's soul crushing. The love of my life is gone. You're gone (insert name here), and there' nothing I can do about it. I'm still here because I know you would want me to stay strong. Just stay strong for you. It's hard. doing the things you've been telling me to do for ages. It helped, when you were here to help me do it. It's difficult to follow your words if I haven't heard them in what seems like forever.





	Death of Me

I walked into the room, tired and lonely. I had no one to talk to. Everyone was there with someone and I was alone, in a crowded room full of people. I looked around the room once, twice- then I stopped on one particular face. He was gorgeous.  
He was looking away, scanning the room as I had done. Then his eyes landed on me. He smiled which made me so full of happiness so I smiled back. Then he burst out laughing and I felt as if I've never felt this much energy and happiness fill up my soul.  
I walked over to him and stuck out my hand.  
"The name's Lance." He wiped the small tears forming at the corners of his eyes and smiled.  
"I'm Keith."  
I wondered if I'd met him before. I wondered why he laughed. I wondered why I felt so complete with him. I wondered if I took his hand and led him somewhere else. if he would follow. Where would we go? What would we do?

If I took his hand and led him outside, we would walk to the beach in our work clothes. We'd eat in one of the pizza restaurants on the boardwalk and talk. We would go rest on the sand with our intertwined hands in between us. We know that we are different and don't agree on everything. But I feel as if I could take on anything with him by my side.

Being with him fills my soul and we are so deeply connected. Our synergy helps us communicate. Often times he knows how I'm feeling. When I'm sad he comforts me and it's perfect. When I'm nervous he squeezes my hand to reassure me that he will always be there. When I'm proud or happy he is always joyful as I am with him. He hugs me, gives me kisses on the cheek, and squeezes my hand all the time. All of theses things help me become a better person. He makes me a better person. 

Well, he made me a better person. He filled my soul to the very top, but now I am empty. All my love is gone. I have no one to hug me or to make me feel proud. I have no one that I feel so deeply connected with. Nobody keeps me safe or mentally stable. The first day we met, I knew that you were going to be the death of me. But it turns out, I was the death of you. I still deeply love you. But you have no memory of me and your love is gone. Your soul is not filled and your memories have disappeared. You are distant, lost, and you don't know who I am. But that's okay. I hope someday I'll be able to see you happy again. See your smiling, beautiful face. 

I know why you laughed when you saw me. You told me it was because the most gorgeous person in the room was staring at you. You also told me that when you saw me staring, you locked your eyes with mine and felt as if God was playing a prank on you. The part I wish I knew was, what made you so happy? What could I have possibly done to make you feel like that before we even met?

Eventually, I knew you were going to be the one person that was going to save me from this horrible thing we call life. You were the reason I was living. I finally had a point to be here. Now that you are gone, I have no reason. 

You died. You died and I couldn't do anything about it. I was there. You were dying right in front of my eyes. My heart was breaking into two . I could physically feel it. Do you know how hard it was to watch your soulmate slip beneath your fingers, watching you forget me piece by piece? Well, it's soul crushing. The love of my life is gone. You're gone Keith, and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. I'm still here because I know you would want me to stay strong. Just stay strong for you. It's hard. doing the things you've been telling me to do for ages. It helped, when you were here to help me do it. It's difficult to follow your words if I haven't heard them in what seems like forever. 

After our short six years together it has been two whole years without you. Two years since you passed. It has been four years since I lost you and you lost me. I miss what we had so much. I miss how great I felt at night when you're lying right beside me. When you rolled over and threw your arm around my waist. That was the best feeling. You made me feel wanted and now I desperately want you. 

The night we walked the beach I studied your face and found faint freckles, dusted across your nose and cheeks. They reminded me of the stars, beautiful yet complicated. So similar and yet so different. I wanted to make constellations out of them. And I wanted to kiss every one.  
When I looked into your eyes I saw a faint blue-purple colour with small flecks of dark purple. Two beautiful saucers, staring at me. Really staring at me. But you weren't staring at my complexion, you were staring at my soul. You called it my inner beauty. You said many amazing things and I can't imagine what I'd do if I hadn't heard them 

Your words affected my mind, your love affected my soul, your affection affected my body, and your death affected my heart. Now that you're gone, I wish what I had thought earlier actually happened. But I guess you were thinking the same. You were going to be the death of me.


End file.
